Frustration
by RedFox09
Summary: Shadow wakes up from a nap feeling a little frustrated, and Sonic helps him out... Sonadow SonicxShadow ShadowxSonic M/M yaoi lemon oneshot.


Leet speak. Gender benders. Mpreg. Teasers. Fetishes. Rape. These were the only kinds of lemons Shadow could find-and hadn't already read a hundred times over—on , , and/or . He began to begrudgingly wonder whatever happened to a simple, straightforward yaoi lemon and where to find one when needed.

Seriously.

He gave a disgruntled sigh, slouching back in his leathery computer chair and putting his palm to his forehead. He'd been at this for an hour now with no success. He needed something, and badly. Friction, erotica, warmth—anything that would put an end to that annoying and unsightly bulge in his boxers, and the aches and throbs it caused. Fantasizing didn't come naturally to him. In that state of arousal, he had a one-track mind and couldn't really come up with anything too great on his own. It had to already be there for him.

His ear flicked in response to a few unexpected knocks on the door to his left.

"Hey Shadow, are you in there?"

The hedgehog in question heard Sonic's call from the other side of the door. _'Perfect timing,'_ he smirked.

"Yeah, come in."

The second those words left Shadow's mouth, the number of anthropomorphic hedgehogs in the bedroom doubled. Sonic's hands went straight for Shadow's shoulders and began to knead them. He nuzzled into the side of Shadow's neck as he did this.

"You're so tense…" he cooed in such a syrupy-sweet way anyone would punch him, while his hands were still working over some minor knots in Shadow's shoulders, blissfully unaware of the effect it was having on him. "Anything happen while I was out?"

"Yeah, actually," the one receiving the massage answered truthfully. I took a nap and woke up in the middle of an unfinished wet dream about an hour ago…" he trailed off, thinking the rest was obvious at this point. Only when he said this did Sonic notice the 9-inch "predicament" his partner had apparently been stuck with for an hour.

"Oh really?" he chuckled, moving his hands down to caress feathery white fur in a rather successful attempt to tease its owner. "What exactly happened in it?"

"It started with one kiss, and then a few more and…" he trailed off again, finding it difficult to concentrate at the moment thanks to the hands on his chest. "Hey, can you rub me a little lower?" The request came as a dreamy sigh.

"You mean like this?" the hands slid down just a tad, below a feathery light chest.

"No, lower."

Sonic had to lean in a little closer to reach Shadow's stomach area from behind. He drew circles in the spot where a navel was missing, using only one index finger. "Here?"

"Sonic!"

"Okay, sheesh."

Sonic pressed up against Shadow's back and gripped the rim of his all-too-tight boxers, then proceeded to yank them down, allowing cool air to run over the exposed area. It didn't last long; the length was given a good squeeze and a thumb ran over the tip, sending a mass of pleasure throughout the groin. Meanwhile, peach lips set to work on the side of a dark throat, from which a satisfied grunt passed.

The one giving the pleasure then circled around in front of the other, and leaned in to a kiss that multiplied into several kisses. Each one had their arms around the other. Cobalt straddled Ebony's waist. The subtle friction coupled with the rising heat between the two began to make Sonic's arousal more obvious. His hardened protrusion pushed itself up against a dark lower abdomen almost painfully, eliciting a few groans that were muffled by Shadow's mouth and tongue.

Needing satisfaction, he discarded his gloves, took both their organs in his hands, and began to buck his hips against his somewhat more experienced partner's, rubbing them together. The one being straddled made a noise that started out as a grunt and became a husky moan in the end. Drawing in a sharp breath, he reached behind marine quills and grabbed onto the edge of a wooden desk, preventing the chair from spilling its furry contents.

Sonic then began to take even more initiative. He engaged Shadow in a series of feverish kisses and licks that trailed down his chest, past his stomach, and stopped just above his most private area. As he did this, he had to back down off the chair and get on his knees in front of his victim, whose sensitive tip brushed along his underside the whole way.

After separating Shadow's legs, the trail of oral treatments continued up the inside of a muscular thigh, then around the base of a pleading erection, stimulating and preparing the area for what was about to happen. Shadow bit his lip in anticipation, then let out a gruff moan when he felt the underside of his endowment being generously licked from base to tip. Then, without warning, half of it was taken into a warm, wet mouth and vigorously suckled upon.

He groaned out loud, back arching, eyes shut tight, finally receiving the pleasure he'd been lusting after so badly. After the initial shock gave way to steady pleasure, he was able to watch his barely legal partner bob his head up and down, lust burning in his emerald eyes all the while. Soon he took in all nine inches of it, doing his best to ignore his gag reflex to give as much pleasure as possible. At this, Shadow began to buck his hips upon impulse, both hands gripping the edges of the seat of the chair he was seated in, head tilted back, mouth open to pant noticeably. _'God damn… He really knows me too well…'_ the older hedgehog bit his lip.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of his partner's more-than-talented mouth. It only felt all the better with his rounded testes being caressed. His back arched and his grip tightened as a strange sensation resonated in the pit of his stomach. "S-Sonic…" he half-panted, half-groaned, "I'm about to… !" He bit his lip before he finished, detecting a tingling feeling make its way up to the tip of his sensitized length, then burst out in the form of hot seed. Sonic was eager to swallow every drop, while still coaxing out more by swirling his tongue around the source. It tasted just as good as it always had. Soon the sticky streams of cum began to decrease in size, and Shadow's labored panting subsided. His length retreated back into its sheath, finally satisfied.

Cobalt stood before his seme, still licking his lips to make sure every bit of his essence had been properly disposed of. "Better now?" he tilted his head to one side, leaning down to close most of the distance between their mouths, gripping both armrests of the chair for support.

"Much," the other confirmed, "but it looks like you've been a little neglected." He gave the somewhat smaller protrusion a glance, seeing that it was still fully erect. "How can I make it up to you?" he offered, tone ever mellifluous.

"By lying down on the bed, face-up, clothes off," the younger of the two answered with poison edging his words, backing away to let his former rival grant his request. Shadow scooted back against the unruly pile of pillows stacked at the bedpost, removing every article of clothing other than his inhibitor rings before relaxing with both arms behind his head, legs just barely parted, sporting an inviting smirk.

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

Sonic approached him, climbing up onto the king-size bed, removing his footwear, and straddling his lover's waist. He took both their shafts in his hands once more, and repeated previous actions. He aimed to satisfy himself as well as prepare Shadow for what he decided was going to happen. It worked. Within a minute or two Shadow's nine-inch arousal exposed itself, filling with blood. The red-streaked hedgehog himself began to weakly thrust upward to meet Sonic's rhythm, gripping the blankets for both support and as an outlet for all the pent-up pleasure and emotions coursing through him. He moaned from the back of his throat, taking in all the desire in his captor's eyes.

The latter was enjoying this even more, sweating from the heat building between them and moaning as well. It wouldn't be much longer until he'd lose it, too. Even in that moment, he could already feel his testes beginning to tighten and engorge. Luckily he was able to enjoy it just a minute longer before blowing his load all over Shadow's groin and lower stomach, groaning out loud from how great it felt.

"I hope you're not planning to leave me here like this again?" the latter raised an eyebrow, referring to their previous intimate encounter when they celebrated their second anniversary together.

"No, I'm not," Sonic breathed, still recovering from his orgasm. A moment passed in which he was able to get his heart rate somewhat under control. He then reached behind himself, using his fingers and thumb to stretch his rear entrance open, giving his victim a wink and a smirk. He then lowered onto the large erection beneath him, shuddering in slight pain as it pierced into him inch by inch. Once it was all the way in, he released the breath he'd been holding back, straightening his back. Both males gazed into one another's half-lidded eyes for a moment.

No words were needed; their eyes said it all.

Sapphire hips rolled fluently against sable, then began the process of thrusting downward repeatedly. Sonic gripped Shadow's sides for support, steadily increasing the pace with which he bounced up and down on him, biting his lip out of pain. Once it became regular and the pain gave way to ecstasy, Shadow started bucking his hips up to meet Sonic's thrusts, his arms splayed out at his sides, hands above his head, head lolled back, eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushing nearly as red as the streaks on his limbs and quills. Neither anthro held back their moans, nor did they show any signs of slowing down.

The desire and need for gratification were growing along with their pace and accumulation of sweat. Both of them began to pant to fill their need for oxygen. By this time, Sonic was digging his fingertips into the fur coating Shadow's sides, all rational thought emptied from his mind, as well as from his partner's. Before long they were ramming their hips against one another at full speed, panting and sweating heavily. The feeling of Sonic's tight hole clenching and squeezing Shadow's engorged, reddened thickness was getting to be too much for either of them, not to mention Shadow knew exactly where Sonic's prostate was, and succeeded to jab it upon every entrance. This process was sped up even more by the natural lubrication leaking from the older hedgehog's member.

"Sha… Shadow…" Sonic managed between desperate breaths, "I think I'm gonna-!"

"Me too… !" his opposite groaned, just before both of them climaxed simultaneously. Shadow's hot semen leaked out of Sonic's rear and dripped down to his own spent sac, while the smaller of the two loads spilled out onto Shadow's abdomen, all while the two moaned one another's name out loud.

As the heat and panting gradually ceased, the younger one removed himself from his lover, causing an awkward squelching sound, before lying down beside him, his body craving sleep. The older participant, also exhausted, pulled the now messy blanket and sheets over them both, and then embraced his younger partner, giving him one last kiss.

"I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Shadow."

* * *

Author's Note: I actually started this one the same time I started Broken Hearts, Broken Bodies, Broken Minds. Then school and other stuff got in the way… yeah. Hope you like.

Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog © Sega, Sonic Team


End file.
